


Learning Something New

by gashina_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashina_x/pseuds/gashina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had Darcy not noticed how much their shared moments meant was beyond her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic please be gentle  
> 

Darcy Lewis is smart. Right? Of course she was smart, she could easily negotiate with shopkeepers (it had nothing to do with her _"assets"_ , okay?) and Tony Stark himself. No, she wasn't talking about science smart; that was all Jane. She was talking about the basic smart. If that made sense. So what happened when everyone but her noticed the Winter Soldier's feelings for her?

  
Steve was the first to notice how comfortable Bucky had become around the smart mouthed lab assistant. Bucky would spend most of his free time (when he wasn't in the training room sparring with someone) with the intern watching movies, going to new restaurants ( _"I swear this place has like 4.5 stars on Yelp!"_ ) or going for random strolls.

  
Jane and Bruce were next to notice his increased presence in the lab. Initially, he would quietly stand at the door and wait for Darcy to finish her work on the nights she promised him a "fun night" involving the modern day sources of entertainment. Eventually he started coming to the labs and sitting quietly beside Darcy and continue to poke the equipment until he figured out how it worked. Nowadays he would give an occasional smile or two when Darcy would fondly slap his hand away. Jane and Bruce would fawn over the two of them. Mentally of course.

  
Jane was the one to tell Thor. Darcy was like a sister to him so it took a while for him to get rid of the "don't-you-touch-my-baby-sister" facade. He had to admit, he had a good time with Steve and Bucky as they tested out Midgardian battle gear. He approved of the man as he believed that he would keep Darcy happy.

  
Tony was on his way to the common living room one night when he noticed Darcy hugging Bucky and murmuring comforting words in his ears in the kitchen. Not wanting to burst their bubble, he promptly turned on his heels and returned to his room. He then asked JARVIS if any noticeable changes had taken place between Darcy and Bucky. JARVIS told him that Bucky had indeed been spending his free time with Darcy. Chuckling to himself he thought of what Pepper's reaction would be.

  
Pepper returned from a long business trip and took notice of the change in everyone's attitude towards them. Darcy's initial wariness had gone away on the first day itself as she had walked up to him and asked him if his arm would be effected if _someone_ was to taser him. ( _"I don't think that I would want to answer that question, doll"_ ). Seeing Bucky's head in Darcy's lap and her failed attempts to braid his hair as he slept soundly was enough of an indication for her. Tony's exaggerated wink may or may not have helped her reach this conclusion.

  
Clint spat out his juice when Tony delivered the news to him. Followed by furious gaping at the fridge (that happened to be the spot where Tony stood five minutes ago).

  
Natasha was one of the first people to observe the change in their attitudes towards each other. She was also the one to approach Darcy and told her to make a move.  
So naturally Darcy's chocked on her popcorn. "Wha- I- you- how?"

  
Natasha pat her back and said, "He likes you. You like him. It's simpler than the science in those labs"

  
This was why Darcy was pacing in front of Bucky's apartment, wringing out her hands and constantly muttering incoherent sentences. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She started rambling as soon as the door opened, "Do you want to go out for dinner? I mean not as friends but like, on an actual "date" date? I mean, I like you and would to love to go on a date with you that is only if it's okay with you, of course. Did I mention the fact that I like you?" Towards the end of her grand speech, she had squeezed her eyes shut.

  
Bucky let out a shaky breath that soon turned into a hearty laughter. Darcy bit the inside of her cheek and turned about, "That's what I thought. Yeah," and started walking away.

Bucky reached out and pulled her against him he nuzzled her neck and held her tight against him. "That's not what I meant." He turned her around and bent to rest his forehead against hers. "I would love to go on a date with you but I think we're way past that phase, doll. And don't you think a kiss is long overdue? A man has his limits you know."

  
Darcy beamed up at him and reached up to kiss him. It was sweet, hot and everything that she had imagined it would be like and much more.

  
When they finally pulled away, greedily catching their breaths, he asked her, "What brought you here tonight?" as he rubbed his thumb against her swollen lip.

  
Darcy smiled sheepishly. "I just needed someone to give me some sort of a lecture on it," as she kissed his cheek she tucked her face under his.

  
Bucky had never been happier, that need not be said. What no one knew was that he was dressed and was heading out to ask Darcy on a date the very moment she had knocked on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of lost track towards the end  
> (Like I said, first fanfic)  
> Comments and reviews appreciated :)


End file.
